Mic Mac Dimentionnel
by AuFut
Summary: Harry pête légèrement un cable depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il tente d'inventer le moyen de se sentir mieux. Pourquoi pas une formule? ... résumé pas terrible: le mieux c'est de venir lire!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de notre première fic! (oui fallait au moins deux cerveaux pour l'écrire, et on s'est pas épargné de maux de crane!) faut dire aussi que ce premier chapitre c juste une intro, histoire de mettre notre histoire sur la voie! Bon maintenant on se tait, et on vous laisse tranquillement lire !_**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Retour à Poudlar.**

Ses cheveux en bataille barrant son front légendairement zébrée d'une fine cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair, _(Fut :Grzzzz ! Au : Ouah ! on fait même les doublages !) _Harry Potter posa (pour ce qu'il songea être la dernière fois) son pied sur le quai à la descente du Poudlard Express. L'été avait filé vitesse grand V contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Les journées chez les Weasley avaient été rythmées par les entraînements de Quidditch, ceux de l'A.D. (en comité plutôt réduit : seuls Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry étant présents) et de longues balades entres amis à parler de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir de profiter de la présence des autres à ses côtés.

: Alors Potter, on prend racine ?

Ces mots perfidement chuchotés à son oreille firent sursauter le jeune Gryffondor qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds.

Harry : (soupire et se retournant) Malfoy…

Son ennemi, entouré de sa cour, le toisait avec son mépris habituel.

H : (sérieux comme un pape) Que puis-je faire pour toi … blondinet ? _(AuFut : MDR)_

D : (que ce sobriquet met hors de lui) Tu…

Ron : À ce que je vois l'année s'annone bien. (il pose une main tranquille sur l'épaule de son ami, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres) _(AuFut : Graaou !)_

Hermione : (qui sourit aussi en se portant à leurs côtés) Un Malfoy silencieux juste à la descente du train… quel bonheur !

Gryffondors et Serpentards se défièrent silencieusement quelques instants, nos trois amis cependant incapables de cesser de sourire calmement.

Her : (emmenant Harry et Ron avec elle) Laissez tomber les gars, on va rater la Cérémonie de la Répartition… Et puis ils en valent pas la peine !

Drago Malfoy resta planté sur le quai (le reste de sa bande de dégénérés attendant sagement derrière lui qu'il bouge) _(AuFut: oh les braves touuutouuuu ! allez va chercher Goyle ! Au pied Crabble, c'est bien … brave chien-chien ! )_, bouche bée devant la nouvelle arrogance de ses ennemis.

Ron : (grogne) Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là celui-là ? (il monte à bord d'un des carrosses attendant les élèves) Personne lui a dit que les Mangemorts étaient relogés à Azkaban maintenant ?

Her : (comme si c'était évident) L'ordre du Phoenix. (elle soupire devant l'air abruti de ses amis) Pendant les combats de cet été ils sont tombé dans un get appens et sans l'aide de Malfoy ils n'auraient pas été nombreux à revenir. Quand ils ont filé, McGonagall lui a proposé de partir avec eux. Apparemment il a accepté !

H : (un peu étonné) Comment tu sais tout ça ?

R : (moqueur) Elle l'a pas lu dans un bouquin c'est sûr ! _(Au : un vrai scherlock celui-là !Fut : Tout à fait Watson !)_

Her : (ignore la remarque) Rémus… euh le Professeur Lupin me l'a dit lorsque nous avons prit un café au Chaudron Baveur. (elle rougit en terminant sa phrase)

R : (qui a eu un léger hoquet en écoutant son amie) Et depuis tu vas picoler avec nos anciens professeurs ? (ses joues n'ont pas l'air de rougir pour la même raison que la jeune Gryffondor) _(AuFut : Ah ouais sans blague ?)_

H : (juste histoire de taquiner un peu plus ses amis) Surtout…depuis quand tu les appelle par leur prénom ?

Her : Ron, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? D'abord nous n'avons pas "picolé" comme tu dis et puis Rémus a toujours été plus qu'un professeur pour nous…et tu ne vas pas dire le contraire ! J'étais partie pour chercher quelques livres chez Fleury & Bott et j'ai croisé Ré… le Professeur Lupin. Voilà tout ! Pas de quoi faire danser un chaudron !

R : (marmonne juste assez fort pour être entendu) Ouais, comme par hasard…

Alors comme ça, McGonagall avait aussi mis son nez dans les affaires de Drago Malfoy se dit Harry en laissant ses amis à leur dispute (décidemment ces deux là ne changeraient jamais !). Espérons que le futur lui donnera raison et qu'on aura pas à regretter le retour de la Fouine, songea-t-il. D'un autre côté il devait bien reconnaître que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard savait se montrer aussi persuasive que son prédécesseur. Dumbledore… Non, c'est pas le moment de ressasser ! se dit Harry en se forçant à reprendre le cour de ses pensées. McGonagall, McGonagall, McGonagall... Elle lui avait mis la main dessus pendant le mariage de Fleur et Bill pendant l'été. Harry s'était dit qu'il vivait alors ses derniers moments d'innocence (si on ne comptait pas tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu !) et avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ses amis. Il avait prévu de transplaner secrètement le lendemain pour commencer sa chasse aux horcruxes. Il se doutait de leur déception en se rendant compte de son départ, mais il avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait supporter une perte de plus parmi les gens qu'il aimait. Alors que la fête battait son plein (Ron, qui avait un peu trop "goûté" la sangria faisait danser une Hermione étonnée mais joyeuse ; les jumeaux avaient déjà été punis pour avoir versé différentes potions dans les verres des nombreux invités, créant par la même occasion une belle gamme de couleurs dans leurs cheveux), la Directrice de Poudlard avait prit Harry à part. D'après elle il devait à tout prix terminer sa dernière année. Elle lui assura qu'il pourrait suivre l'Ordre dans toutes les missions ayant rapport aux horcruxes. Une grande tirade se profilait à l'horizon et Harry fut soulagé de voir une Ginny décoiffée (ses cheveux avaient pris une belle teinte bleu nuit) aux joues rouges d'avoir ri et dansé, le tirer de ce mauvais pas en l'emmenant avec elle. Ginny… Encore un sujet auquel il valait mieux éviter de penser… Les heures précédant l'aube, Harry avait parlé de sa conversation avec McGonagall à ses amis (en oubliant bien de leur dire qu'il aurait du déjà avoir quitté la maison des Weasley). Ils discutèrent plus ou moins facilement le problème (Ron étant un peu ravagé par la sangria) et le jeune homme fini par se laisser convaincre de retourner à l'Ecole. Hermione avait raison, les cours ne pouvaient que l'aider dans sa quête. Et après tout si les choses s'aggravaient, il pouvait toujours quitter l'Ecole en cours d'année.

Her: Harry ça va ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué que ses amis avaient cessé de se disputer depuis un moment et qu'ils l'observaient avec inquiétude alors qu'il se murait à nouveau dans le silence. L'été avait été ponctué de cet état semi conscient dans lequel se plongeait Harry quelques fois. Il pense sûrement à Dumbledore se disaient ses amis. Ron le laissait refaire surface seul, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour aider Harry. Quand à elle Hermione préférait interrompre le fil des pensées du jeune homme et tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez (sans grande réussite). _(AuFut: OUAH la nulle ! ) _

H : Ouais… (il se force à sourire avec conviction) Au poil je vous dis ! _(Au : Au poil de mamouth ? Fut : Non au poil de mazout !)_

Alors que Ron et Hermione l'observaient bizarrement, le carrosse ralentit enfin.

R : (ouvre la porte, faussement motivé) C'est partit ! En route pour la Répartition !

L'été avait offert au jeune Weasley (dont la maladresse était en passe de devenir légendaire) une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, le rendant par la même occasion beaucoup plus imposant que deux mois plus tôt. Malgré ça Ron n'avait pas encore réussi à bien maîtriser ces bras et ces jambes beaucoup trop longs à son goût…ce qui donna lieu à une belle chute au bas des marches du carrosse. Le cri qu'il poussa fut bien vite étouffé par la flaque d'eau boueuse dans laquelle il tomba la tête la première.

Her : (saute à ses côtés, inquiète) Ron !

: Alors Weasley, on apprend le caniveau ? _(Au : sympathique…)_

R : (qui se relève tant bien que mal) J'acquiert les connaissances qu'il te manque mon petit Malfoy. Merlin ! Me v'la propre ! (en voyant la semelle bâillante de sa chaussure) Oh non ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi ce genre de truc ?

H : Reparo !

Her : Lessivito !

H : Et voilà !

R : (de nouveau tout propre avec une semelle en parfait état) OUAH vous êtes synchros ! En tout cas merci.

D : Toujours pas changé de larbins à ce que je vois, Poil de Carotte !

Ron avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction du château et il retourna à peine pour répliquer :

R : Le bon personnel se fait rare, Malfoy ! Tu en sais quelque chose.

Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent et continuèrent leur route. De son côté Drago Malfoy eut la sale sensation de s'être fait avoir pour la seconde fois de la journée. _(AuFut: sans blague !)_

D : (en lui-même) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis quand la bande minable du Balafré a de la réplique ? Même cette mochetée de Sang-de-Bourbe s'est moquée de moi ! A qui croit-elle avoir affaire ? Et l'autre asperge là, avec ses bras pendants…un vrai singe ! C'est à croire que cinq minuscules centimètres de plus lui font croire qu'il a gagné un cerveau !

Goyle : Euh Drago… Si on n'y va pas maintenant on va être en retard.

D : (secoue sa tête pour chasser ses pensées) La ferme…Ils ont raison je suis entouré d'abrutis. _(AuFut: il s'en est enfin rendu compte ! Alleluia ! ) _On y va.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition se fit sans incident notable malgré les nombreux élèves manquants à l'appel. Comme ils l'avaient craint avant l'été, il semblait que la mort de Dumbledore avait amené certains parents à penser que Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sûr pour leurs enfants. Le traditionnel discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves fut fait par la nouvelle directrice.

McG : Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année dans les murs de Poudlard. Je vous remercie tous d'êtres présents, malgré une fin d'année un peu troublée.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour essuyer hâtivement une larme furtive perlant à ses yeux. Quelque part dans la grande salle des pleurs se firent entendre. A la table des Gryffondor, Harry baissa les yeux sous les regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Toute cette pitié et cette curiosité lui faisaient mal au cœur.

McG: Comme le constatent les anciens élèves, c'est moi qui ait repris la direction de Poudlard et avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs – accompagnés par vos préfets - je tiens à vous dire une ou deux choses encore. J'attend de vous tous une conduite irréprochable. En ces temps de conflit il nous faut plus que jamais cesser de nous diviser : Voldemort ne vous fera aucun cadeau une fois dehors.

Ce nom, pourtant fréquemment prononcé depuis quelques mois fit frissonner l'assemblée et, chose étonnante, même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise que les élèves des autres Maisons.

McG : (levant les bras dans un geste d'apaisement) Silence je vous prie ! Il me faut aussi vous faire part de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs dans notre Ecole.

A ces mots, la porte située derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit sans un bruit pour livrer passage à …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voili voilou! Fin du Chapitre (ons'est dit qu'en finissant en queue de poisson on pourrait vous garder accrochés pour la suite... ça marche?) En tout cas pensez aux reviews pour de jeune auteurs... (pitié!)


	2. Chapter 2

AuFut : Salut à vous, noble compagnie . Bon, voilà la suite alors on espère que vous allez vous plonger dedans et qu'on aura tout un paquet de reviews. D'ailleurs on remercie **popine** et **iruka sensei** pour les leurs ! Euh, Iruka, la prochaine fois laisse ta review après avoir lu !  On vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**Premières semaines de cours**

…Rémus Lupin suivit par une magnifique sorcière dont la peau couleur ébène tranchait singulièrement avec celle presque transparente de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Malgré sa prestance difficile à ignorer, elle ne semblait pas ravie d'être à cet instant au centre de tous les regards.

McG : La classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera de nouveau enseignée par le Professeur Lupin que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà.

Lupin s'inclina légèrement en réponse aux applaudissements des élèves qui semblaient ravis de le revoir. Son regard gris se porta vers la table des Gryffondors et son sourire s'élargit un peu en y voyant Ron, Harry et Hermione qui l'applaudissaient eux aussi. Hermione se retint de justesse de répondre à ce sourire, Ron la surveillant du coin de l'œil. _(AuFut : celui-là jvous jure !)_

McG : Ma nouvelle fonction au sein de Poudlard m'oblige à abandonner mon poste de Professeur de Métamorphose. (elle ajoute, ironique, devant l'enthousiasme de certains élèves à cette nouvelle) Ne soyez pas trop déçus… _(Fut : Ouais c'est trop triste !)_

R : (content, il pose sa tête sur ses bras) Je dois avouer que j'adore cette 7ème année… Plus de cours de Métamorphose… (il est aux anges)

Her : (le regarde, incrédule devant sa naïveté) Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que…

H : (l'interromps avec un sourire) Sois sympa, laisse-le rêver un peu. _(Au : et oui l'espoir fait vivre)_

McG : Ce cour sera donc repris par le Professeur Karlavera Stomp.

Des sifflements admirateurs accueillirent cette nouvelle ainsi qu'une salve d'applaudissement nettement supérieur à celle reçue par le Professeur Lupin.

Dean : Elle est...

Neuville : Ça c'est sûr... _(Fut : Rho les mecs jvous jure ! )_

Ginny : (moqueuse devant l'air ébahi des garçons) je sens qu'il y en a qui vont adorer la métamorphose cette année.

Ron : Tu verrais ta tête Seamus...

Hermione : (amusée) Il a sûrement arrêté la Métamorphose.

Ron : (en tapant l'épaule de Seamus) T'en fais pas va, on te racontera.

McG : (pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge) SONORUS ! Messieurs, veuillez calmer vos hormones _(Fut : bon, elle dirait pas ça mais bon... )_ Bien.

Le silence revint peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.

McG : Une dernière chose. En tant qu'ancien Gryffondor, il a semblé tout naturel que le Professeur Lupin prenne ma place à la tête de la Maison.

Nos trois compères se jetèrent des coups d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'impression de retrouver un ami partit depuis trop longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières année furent pris en charges par les différents préfets. Ron arborait fièrement une insigne étincelant épinglée à sa robe et aidait (avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver) Hermione (elle aussi préfette) à répondre aux nombreuses questions tout en menant les nouveaux Gryffondors à leur dortoir. En voyant ses amis s'éloigner, Harry se rappela sa propre expérience. Sa première nuit au Château. Combien il s'était sentit transporté de joie en se sentant enfin chez lui.

Ginny : Tu comptes prendre racine ? Allez viens. (elle le prend tranquillement le bras et l'emmène avec elle) _(Fut : et lui, tranquille il se laisse faire... aucune volonté !)_

Comment était-il sensé ne pas penser à elle (voire l'oublier) alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire pas ! Ça, Harry n'avait pas trouvé la solution. Il lui emboîta donc le pas, suivit par Neuville et Dean. Ron les rejoignit seulement une heure plus tard, fatigué mais visiblement ravi de sa nouvelle affectation.

Harry : Hermione est rentrée.

Le jeune homme connaissait la passion qu'Hermione pouvait déployer lorsqu'elle se sentait investit d'une quelconque responsabilité. La S.A.L.E en était un bon exemple !

Ron : La pauvre, elle risque de pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Vu qu'elle est Préfette en Chef – encore heureux que ça ne soit pas tombé sur moi ! – elle doit avoir un entretient avec la chef de Maison. La pauvre. Toute une soirée coincé à écouter McGo à blablater...

Harry : Lupin

R : (qui ne comprend visiblement pas) Quoi Lupin ?

H : Notre Chef de maison c'est plus Mc Go, c'est Lupin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer d'un coup. Visiblement le souvenir de la conversation dans le carrosse lui était revenu.

R : (s'assoit et marmonne) Ouais... Lupin...

Neuville : (étonné de la réaction de Ron) Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lupin ? Vous l'aimez bien non ?

H : (qui s'amuse visiblement beaucoup) Disons que notre cher ami ici présent a peur de se faire piquer sa belle.

R : (se lève d'un bond) Ma quoi ? N'importe quoi ! _(Fut : Euh, Ron, toute la planète est au courant...)_

Son visage rougit démentit violement ses propos.

N : (sérieux, il regarde Ron dans les yeux) Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu éprouve pour elle. Sinon quelqu'un le fera avant toi et la... tu pourra plus rien faire si elle décide de la choisir lui.

R : (un peu méchamment) Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand le grand Neuville Londubat est devenu un expert en filles ? _(Fut : Bah ouais c'est vrai ça ?)_

N : (rougit à son tour) Ptèt bien que c'est depuis que** lui** il a une copine._ (Au:O.O roooooooooo !)_

Avant que ses deux amis ne puissent lui poser la moindre question, il les planta là, tirant le rideau de son lit sur leurs grands yeux étonnés.

R : Il rigole là ? ... Non ?

La première semaine de cours fut un calvaire pour Harry. Malgré ses efforts, chaque couloir, chaque parcelle du château lui rappelait Dumbledore. Il s'était surpris à laisser ses pieds le mener droit devant la porte de son bureau. Rectification : de son **ancien **bureau. De plus, à part les membres de l'A.D. et quelques Gryffondors, peu de gens semblaient désireux de lui adresser la parole, voire même de l'approcher. Devait-il prendre ça comme une muette accusation ? Après tout il était là ... et il n'avait rien fait. C'était sa faute. Pas besoin d'eux pour le lui rappeler. Le jeune homme passait donc de nombreuses heures à la Bibliothèque, fuyant les couloirs pleins d'élèves. Cette attitude commençait à intriguer ses deux amis.

Ron : C'est quoi le but du jeu ? Tu veux te transformer en Hermione ou quoi ?

Hermione : C'est toujours mieux qu'être Môssieur Ron Weasley le Roi de la gaffe.

R : Ah ouais, parce que tu trouves qu'être considérée comme la fille la plus ennuyeuse de tout Poudlard c'est mieux qu'être le goal de l'équipe de Quidditch – et un superbe goal d'ailleurs ! _(Fut : Attention les chevilles !)_

Harry : Arrêtez tous les deux.

Les interpellés observèrent attentivement leur ami. C'était assez rare qu'il s'immisce dans leurs disputes. D'ailleurs personne ne le faisait ! Faut dire qu'être coincé entre une sorcière plutôt douée en furie et un jeune sportif gigantesque hors de lui, c'était pas évident à gérer !

H : (avec un sourire) Vous en faites pas pour moi, d'accord ? Je vais bien. C'est juste qu'avec... tout ça (il avait faillit dire « la mort de Dumbledore, mais n'avaient pu franchir la barrière de sa gorge nouée) j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde.

R : Ginny est inquiète pour toi.

Ginny... Encore une blessure à panser. Pourtant après cet été ensemble, leur amitié s'était renforcée. Il avait cru que cela lui suffirait. Mais lorsqu'elle apparaissait, cette maudite conga recommençait à lui secouer le ventre et il devait bien s'avouer que rien n'était fini.

H : Dites-lui que ça va.

Her : (se levant) Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire toi-même. Allez, venez ou on va **encore** être en retard.

Tout à coup, Ron bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa son sac et se hâta hors de la Bibliothèque.

R : Magnez-vous !

Harry jeta un regard étonné à Hermione.

Her : (comme si ça expliquait tout) Cour de Métamorphose. _(Fut : Ah ouais je comprend mieux...)_

En effet, depuis la rentrée, le cour de Métamorphose semblait rencontrer un vif succès auprès des élèves de Poudlard (d'accord, auprès des garçons de Poudlard). D'ailleurs même si ce cour était partagé avec les Serpentards, il y avait bizarrement moins de disputes pendant ces heures-là. Les filles quand à elles étaient divisées en deux camps assez distincts à ce sujet. Certaine ne pouvaient visiblement voir en Karlavera Stomp qu'une rivale, tandis que les autres l'appréciaient pour son humour (souvent grinçant), son caractère (pas piqué des hanneton : elle était du genre à faire léviter un élève en classe s'il n'écoutait pas son cours) et sa grande habilité magique (son cours prenait assez souvent des airs de spectacle de foire).

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à nos trois amis qui, arrivés bon dernier en classe, ne purent que s'installer à une table du fond (au grand désespoir de Ron).

Karlavera Stomp : Ah ! Nos Trois Mousquetaires sont arrivés, on va donc pouvoir commencer. Harry ?

Un violent coup de coude (merci Hermione) cueillit Harry dans les côtes. Voilà qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses pensées au beau milieu du cours... rien n'allait plus !

Harry : (lève les yeux vers elle) Euh... oui, Mlle ?

K.S : (lui fait signe) Viens donc par ici. (Oui, contrairement à certains Professeurs, elle appelait non seulement ses élèves par leur prénom mais les tutoyait)

Harry la rejoignit d'un pas hésitant, ne manquant pas de remarquer que malheureusement pour lui, Drago Malfoy se tenait au premier rang (lui) avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

K.S : Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier – nous verrons la pratique un peu plus tard - quelque chose d'assez spécial. La métamorphose humaine... sur quelqu'un d'autre.

H : Hein ?

Là, il y avait de quoi commencer à s'inquiéter...

AuFut : Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, on vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures !

PS : des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews !

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous et toutes. Tout d'abord désolé du retard mais on avait pleins de truc sur le feu alors c'était pas évident à gérer... mais on s'en est sortis ! Donc, pour ce nouveau chapitre, il faut savoir que ce qui est précédé de guillemets genre ou et en italique, c'est les pensées des personnages. Pour le reste c'est normal ! Bonne lecture !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un cours enrichissant.**

Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on le transforme ! Le souvenir de cette petite fouine de Malfoy gigotant et bondissant dans les airs lui revint en mémoire. Super.

**Karlavera Stomp :** (lui chuchote) T'as pas trop à t'en faire, j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de te transformer en fouine.

Ah, visiblement elle était bien renseignée sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. Voilà qui devrait faire plaisir à Hermione.

**K.S:** (sur le même ton) Une fois transformé, reste où tu es sauf si je te demande de bouger, tu veux bien?

**H:** (de moins en moins rassuré) Com… Compris.

Pour plus de sûreté, il glissa ses lunettes dans sa poche… Elles en avaient assez vu comme ça!

**KS:** Encore une chose. Tiens. Passe ça.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de tissu informe et étrange, un peu pailleté. Un costume de scène? se demanda Harry.

**KS:** Ceci (elle montre la bout de tissu à la classe) est une Elasti-Robe. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert? Oui, Hermione.

**Her:** (se lève et récite) Comme son nom l'indique, l'Elasti-Robe va permettre à Harry de ne pas abîmer ses affaires au cas où vous le transformeriez en quelque chose de plus grand ou plus gros que lui.(Au :avec Elasti-Robe pas de problème de grosseur, lol)

_** H:** Plus gros ou plus grand que moi? Voilà qui me rassure complètement ! _

**Her:** Cette robe est doublée grâce à uns sort de …

**KS:** (l'interrompant gentiment) Merci, Hermione, ça suffira pour le moment. On notera le reste plus tard. (à Harry qui commence sérieusement à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de se casser en courant) Prêt ?

**H :** (passe la robe vite fait) Euh… oui.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard et Harry vit le visage de (cette chère fouine) Malfoy perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. _(Fut : c'est vrai quoi ce mec il est toujours pale comme un cachet d'aspirine qui a pas vu le soleil depuis 150 ans... voyez le tableau quoi !)_ Pour sa part notre jeune Gryffondor ne se sentait pas vraiment changé. Mais à voir la tête de ceux du premier rang et surtout celle, bouche bée de Ron, c'était visiblement pas le cas.

**KS :** Harry ?

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers elle d'un mouvement vif (et une attaque cardiaque pour le premier rang, une!).

**KS :** Pourrais-tu…je ne sais pas moi…crier un peu par exemple ?

_ **H :** Crier ? Pour quoi faire ? _

Décidemment cette prof ne faisait rien comme les autres. Elle voulait qu'il crie ? Elle allait en avoir pour son argent. Harry emplit ses poumons au maximum et hurla de toutes ses forces. Le rugissement terrible qui franchit ses lèvres le surpris autant que le reste de la classe. Parkinson fit un bond d'au moins 15 bons centimètres, (2m selon Ron). Harry se tut aussitôt et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds…enfin ses pattes pour être exact.

Au fond de la classe, Hermione étouffa un fou rire (c'était bien la seule à trouver ça marrant). Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de comique à voir ce lion si majestueux (malgré le fait qu'il portait une robe légèrement pailletée) regarder autour de lui avec des yeux effarés. C'était du Harry tout craché, impossible de le prendre pour un animal féroce avec une tête pareille.

**KS :** (amusée) Merci Harry… Quel coffre !

Et hop, nouveau coup de baguette et Harry put de nouveau regarder ses pieds en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_ **H **: Intéressant… _

**KS :** Tu es un bon cobaye. (elle lui fit un clin d'œil) Je te garde pour la suite, si ça ne te dérange pas.

**H : **(pas beaucoup plus rassuré) Euh… non

_ **H :** Au pire si elle me transforme en un truc immonde je pourrais toujours aller filer à Malfoy la trouille de sa vie… _

Et c'était partit pour la ronde des animaux. Le jeune homme se retrouva successivement dans la peau (les écailles, les poils, les plumes, peu importe !) d'un éléphanteau _ Her : Le côté pataud me rappelle un certain rouquin… _, un perroquet colorés aux cris perçants, une souris blanche (Patkinson établit un nouveau record de bond : elle se retrouva sur la table) pour enfin se retrouver dans sa forme originelle… Avec soulagement il faut bien le dire !

**KS :** Voilà, fin du cours, n'oubliez pas de faire des recherches sur la métamorphose, et on remercie Harry. (tout bas à Harry) Reste à la fin du cours je veux te parler.

Intrigué, le jeune Gryffondor attendit que ses amis soient sortis. Ils étaient tellement pris dans une de leur innombrables disputes (le but étant de savoir si oui ou non Hermione avait pouffé lorsque Ron avait malencontreusement transformé sa trousse en une version bien à lui de l'oiseau… c'est-à-dire une trousse avec des ailes) qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'Harry ne les avait pas suivit hors de la classe. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du Professeur avec une certaine appréhension.

_ **H : **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me faire **déjà** remarquer ? _

**KS :** (s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord de son bureau) Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce cours ?

_ **H :** Depuis quand je suis conseillé à l'enseignement, moi ? Je suis même pas préfet ! _

**H :** C'était…intéressant.

**KS :** Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de te retrouver dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ **H :** Si je lui dit que c'est le pied, elle va me trouver bizarre. _

**H :** C'est… étrange. Mais pas désagréable

_ **H **: Et voilà, tout en finesse. Potter, le roi de la phrase édulcorée. _

**KS :** Si je te demande ça…

_ **H :** Ouais, pourquoi elle me demande ça d'ailleurs ? C'est quoi ? Un sondage ? _

**KS :** …c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que t'avais pas l'air de te mélanger avec tes petits camarades.

**H :** Vous savez, moi et la popularité…

_ **H :** Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autres ! _

**KS :** Menteur. Tu es l'un des élève les plus populaires de Poudlard je te rappelle.

_ **H :** Dans le mille ! _

**H :** (sourit maladroitement) Oui, si on veut.

**KS :** Visiblement ça ne te fait pas sauter de joie.

Là, elle avait (une fois de plus) vu juste. Cette « popularité », Harry n'en avait jamais voulu. Et il lui semblait que cette année encore plus que les précédentes, il était au cœur de l'attention. En plus d'être « Celui qui a Survécu », il semblait évident qu'il était aussi « Celui qui doit Tuer Vous-Savez-Qui ».Cette pression lui donnait le tournis, comme si le monde avait décidé de son avenir sans même lui demander son avis. Un coup sur le crâne (joli lancer de grimoire, la prof !) le tira de sa rêverie. Karlavera Stomp l'observa, le visage fermé. Lentement, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, découvrant de magnifiques dents blanches.

**KS :** Si t'es mal dans ta peau… Change-en !

Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la classe, laissant le jeune homme interdit.

_ **H :** Changer de peau ? Y'a quand même une différence entre parler Fourchelang et être capable de muer comme les serpents… Hypothèse ri-di-cule, Potter. _

Renonçant (pour le moment) à comprendre le sens des paroles de son Professeur, Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

**Her :** Où t'étais ? On t'a cherché partout !

**R :** Elle m'a même obligé à aller voir Mimi la Geignarde pour lui demander. Brrrr ! (il secoue la tête à ce souvenir)

**H :** (sans vraiment les regarder dans les yeux) J'ai du aller chercher un bouquin au dortoir.

**Her :** On aurait pu te prêter les nôtres, tu sais.

**H :** (hausse les épaules) Bah, c'est fait, c'est fait alors…

_ **H :** Pas la peine de les inquiéter encore plus. Pis j'aurais le droit à un tas de question pour pas grand-chose. Ils se font assez de soucis comme ça, non ? Et puis c'est pas comme si je leur cachais une info capitale, non ? _

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et qu'il ne devait pas revenir dessus. Le soir même, alors qu'ils se prélassaient au coin du feu après le dîner (faut dire que les repas pantagruéliques de Poudlard ça vous file de quoi digérer pendant un bon bout de temps !), Ginny les rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'Harry sans bruit.

_ **H :** Et voilà ! Mais c'est pas vrai ce cœur tiendra donc jamais en place quand elle est là. Un de ces quatre il va se décrocher et là on se marrera bien !... Son parfum. Ses cheveux si doux et flamboyants à la lumière du feu, son regard serein et malicieux à la fois... Et son sourire rêveur quand elle regarde danser les flammes... _

Leurs regards se croisèrent (bon, faut dire qu'Harry la regardait fixement depuis 5 bonnes minutes,et de façon pas très discrète) et Harry se retint difficilement (ok, **très** difficilement) de fondre sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Il déglutit péniblement et tenta un sourire innocent. Ginny pouffa (visiblement le coup du sourire innocent c'était raté !) et lui montra du doigt quelque chose derrière lui. Lui non plus ne put retenir un rire en se retournant. Sur l'un des canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assoupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**G :** Y'a pas à dire, ces deux-là sont terribles... mais il sont tellement mignons... quand ils dorment !

**H :** Je suis assez d'accord – surtout pour le côté terrible.

**G :** Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec le Professeur Stomp ? ... Et n'essaie même pas de nier, je t'ai vu sortir de la classe juste après elle.

_ **H :** Bon, là, t'es piégé vieux. Et si elle insinue ce que je crois qu'elle insinue en me demandant ce que je **faisait **avec Stomp...Oulà ! _

**H :** Elle... elle s'inquiétait pour moi... Enfin je crois.

_ H : Parce qu'il faut bien le dire, elle a pas été très explicite ! _

**G **: Comme nous tous.

_ **G :** Et par là j'entend que **je** m'inquiète pour toi. _

Harry sembla saisir le sous-entendu et quelques secondes passèrent.

**H :** (sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il dit) Elle veut que je mue.

**G :** (qui ne comprend rien) (Fut : bah ouais ça se comprend la pauvre !) Que tu... quoi ?

**H :** (ne peut s'empêcher ce sourire) J'adore quand tu fais cette tête. Tu ressemble tellement à Ron quand on lui rappelle qu'on a un devoir à rendre...

**G : **Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment... Mais je vais le prendre comme ça !

Ils se sourirent à nouveau.

_ **G & H : **A ce rythme là je vais choper une crampe à la mâchoire. _

Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sourire (certains diront bêtement) quand ils étaient ensemble.

**G :** Sérieusement... muer ?

Après un soupir de résignation (si c'était Ginny qui posait les question, il ne pouvait pas résister), Harry lui raconta combien l'ambiance de Poudlard lui pesait et surtout combien il avait du mal à supporter la disparition de Dumbledore. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, hochant seulement la tête de temps à autres pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Finalement, elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

**G :** La peau que tu as sur le dos en ce moment me convient parfaitement tu sais.

_ **H :** Malheureusement, oui : je sais ! _

**H :** Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Par contre ne raconte rien de tout ça à ces deux là (il montre Hermione et Ron qui semblent plus endormis que jamais). Ils s'en font beaucoup pour moi déjà alors...

**G :** Je comprends.

Elle n'avait pas retiré sa main. L'avant bras d'Harry lui semblait brûlant. Dans le crépitement du feu, il senti de nouveau son cœur faire quelques jolies cabrioles.

_ **H :** Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour ne serais-ce que passer ma main dans ses cheveux, m'attarder dans sa nuque, l'attirer doucement vers moi et... _

**H :** (se levant brusquement) Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi !

**G :** (se lève à son tour) On les réveille peut-être non ?

**H :** Je ne sait pas pour quoi ils nous en voudraient le plus : pour les avoir séparés alors qu'ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou au contraire pour les avoir laissés comme ça à la vue de n'importe quel Gryffondor ?

**G :** (fataliste) Dans les deux cas on risque une scène.

**H :** Alors autant en finir tout de suite. (il secoue doucement son ami par l'épaule) Debout, vieux.

**R :** (il émerge) Quoi ? C'est l'heure du petit dej ?

**H :** (hilare) Euh non, pas vraiment.

Ron, qui émergeait peu à peu des brumes du sommeil (_Fut : c'est si joliment dit _!) senti peser contre lui une chaleur bien agréable.

**R :** (qui vire sérieusement au rouge) Mione ?

**Her :** (qui est par contre toujours à moitié endormie) Ron, laisse-moi dormir. On rangera la maison plus tard.

Harry et Ginny s'exclaffèrent bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet d'éveiller totalement Hermione...qui piqua un énorme far en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Celui-ci la repoussa assez brutalement en se levant.

**R :** (bafouillant) Bon, bah, euh... Bonne nuit les filles. Harry, tu viens ?

Et la seconde suivante il disparaissait dans l'escalier menant au dortoir.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Voila c'est déjà fini, mais on vous promet de revenir le plus vite possible, avec la suite qui risque d'être intéressante, mai chuttttt, vous saurez en lisant la suite.

On remercie aussi les reviews laissé, en espérant en avoir plein d'autre, dite si vous aimez ou au contraire si vous aimez paq (jespere que c pa le k T.T).

Bisou a très bientôt pour la suite

AuFut

6


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous et toutes ! Désolé pour le temps qu'on met à mettre en ligne mais faut avouer qu'on a des vrais emplois du temps de ministres et qu'on fait plein de trucs en meme temps ! En plus de ça y'a les manif, tout ça... dur dur quoi ! En tout cas, on espère que ça vous plaira. Et MERCI pour les reviews, elles nous tiennent chaud en ces temps difficiles. Continuez comme ça ! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 4**

**Il faut trouver une solution !**

Harry aurait pu se contenter de cette discussion réconfortante avec Ginny pour tenter de se remettre peu à peu sur pieds en s'appuyant sur ses amis mais le destin (ou appelez ça comme vous voulez) en décida autrement. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que la rentrée était passée. Les cours s'enchaînaient, les devoirs s'accumulaient et tout ça à un rythme effréné. Le stress rendait l'ambiance électrique (d'où les nombreuses étincelles entre Ron et Hermione) mais malgré tout on observait une certaine complicité se tisser entre les différentes maisons. Même les Serpentards se mêlaient aux autres. Ainsi, Zabini faisait à présent partie de leur cercle d'amis au même titre que Seamus ou Dean. Et en prêtant bien attention, même Malfoy semblait moins désagréable (pas de beaucoup, mais bon… c'est de Malfoy dont on parle !). Difficile à croire ? Voilà une preuve.

Peu de temps après le début de l'année, les élèves apprirent que le Professeur Lupin avait mis en place un nouveau genre d'entraînement au combat. Maintenant que Voldemort semblait plus puissant que jamais, il était indispensable que les jeunes sorciers apprennent à gérer le fait d'être face à un ennemi. Pour cela faire, une sorte de grand jeu était organisé. Un tirage au sort répartissait les élèves (sans distinction de maison) en trois camps. Ceux-ci devaient réussir à dérober un élément chez leurs ennemis pour gagner la "partie". Ils devaient ainsi mettre à l'épreuve leur sens de la tactique, ainsi que leur aptitudes magique, et surtout avoir l'esprit d'équipe. Pendant un assaut important, Ron s'était mis à découvert quelques instant en tentant de stuppéfixier un autre élève. L'instant suivant il était au sol, Malfoy le maintenant d'une main, tendit que de l'autre il jetait un sort à un Serpentard embusqué un peu plus loin.

_" R : Ouah ! A quelques centimètres près j'étais éliminé. "_

Surpris par ce geste aussi beau qu'inattendu, il resta muet quelques instants.

**R :** Euh… Merci.

**D :** Fais gaffe la prochaine fois, Weasley.

**R :** Euh… Ok.

**D :** Me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais pitié.

Sur ces mots cinglants, il tourna les talons, laissant Ron assit là, estomaqué.

_" R : Celui-là il peut pas s'empêcher longtemps d'être lui-même. "_

Mais malgré tout cela, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. En plus si Drago Malfoy devenait fréquentable, le monde ne tournait plus rond. Dans ces rapprochements inter-maisonnaux, il se sentait mis à l'écart. Il n'y voyait que l'œuvre posthume de Dumbledore. Tous ces sourires qui parsemaient les cours (même ceux Potion !) lui faisaient mal au cœur. Il avait contribué à la mort de celui sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres germaient dans sa tête.

_" H : J'aimerais bien disparaître un peu, histoire de vivre tranquille, de me mêler à eux pour une fois. Disparaître ou changer carrément de peau (il un petit sourire pour lui-même en repensant à sa conversation avec Karlavera Stomp). "_

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_" H : La voilà l'idée. Quelle tache, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! "_

Il quitta précipitamment la Salle Commune et fonça droit à la bibliothèque. C'était là que se trouvait la solution de son problème.

_" H : Il me faut une formule, une potion, un envoûtement, peu importe. Enfin non, pas une potion : je suis trop nul. Une formule, une formule… "_

Chaque nuit pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry fouilla chaque étagère de la Bibliothèque, chaque grimoire, même ceux de la Réserve. Encore une chose qu'il cacha à ses amis mais il doutait qu'ils le laisse faire une fois qu'ils connaîtraient son projet se changer d'apparence pour pouvoir se promener bien tranquillement dans les couloirs du Château. De grosses cernes ornaient ses yeux, lui donnant un air de mort vivant. Quand on lui posait des questions, il se contentait de dire que c'était à cause des ronflements de Neuville.

Impuissante, Hermione voyait son ami s'enfoncer dans le silence et continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'elle savait ce qui le tracassait, qu'elle ne dormait pas quand il s'était confié à Ginny.

_" Her : En même temps ça serait admettre que je suis restée délibérément dans les bras de Ron… et là je crois que personne n'a besoin de le savoir. D'un autre côté je dormais vraiment… au début. Et puis après c'était pas le moment de bouger…déranger Harry et Ginny alors qu'ils étaient enfin en tête à tête. Et puis faut bien avouer j'étais installée confortablement… Non, j'ai rien dit… enfin pensé. BREF !"_

A la chaleur du feu, elle s'était tout naturellement assoupie. C'était en sentant le bras de Ron se glisser en douceur autour de ses épaules qu'elle s'était éveillée. Elle avait d'abord tressaillit, croyant avoir rêver, mais ce bras possessif était bien réel. Comme il ne l'enlevait pas, elle s'était laissée aller, posant une main sur son torse. Le bras de Ron s'était l'avait serré un peu plus fort contre lui. Et pourtant il dormait, elle avait levé les yeux pour s'en assurer. Elle n'avait donc pensé à rien d'autre qu'au bien-être se trouver là, blottie dans ses bras, à l'abris de tout et de tous. Puis, elle avait entendu Ginny arriver et n'avait pas pu éviter d'écouter sa conversation avec Harry. La détresse dans la voix de son ami lui avait noué la gorge. Elle aurait tellement voulu se lever, le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien. Mais il avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent.

_" Her : Nous… Ses meilleurs amis. Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Attendre qu'il pête un plomb et tenter de réparer les pots cassés après coup ? "_

Récemment, l'air harassé et surtout le fait qu'il semblait leur cacher quelque chose de plus important que son mal-être inquiétait la jeune fille au point qu'elle faillit tout lui avouer. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Harry, elle avait croisé un instant le regard de Ron…et avait décidé qu'après tout il devait bien y avoir une autre solution !

Le premier Week-end à Pré-au-Lard fut pour Harry un vrai cauchemar. Traîné par ses amis (enfin surtout par Hermione et Ginny), il avait fini par se dire qu'après tout ça ne pouvait lui faire de mal de sortir un peu. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que ses recherches à la bibliothèque avançaient si bien que ça. Ils allèrent prendre une Bièrre-au-Beurre au Trois Balais. La salle était bondée, comme à chaque sortie.

**Her : **(montrant du doigt le fond de la pièce) Regardez, Hagrid nous fait signe ! On a qu'à s'installer avec lui.

**Ginny :** Eh mais il y a aussi le Professeur Lupin !

**R :** (marmonne) Quelle chance !

Le petit groupe rejoignit (assez difficilement) la table de leur gigantesque ami.

**Hagrid :** Ah les amis, ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

En effet depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il ne voyait que rarement leur ami. Harry étouffa un cri quand Hagrid le serra dans ses bras, l'étouffas presque.

**Rémus Lupin :** (visiblement ravi de cette rencontre) Hermione. … Ron.

**Her :** Bonjour. Comment allez-vous Profess…

**R.L : **(la coupe avec un soupir d'amusement) Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que…

**Her :** (le coupe à son tour en récitant) … les formalités c'est bon pour l'école : je sais ! Excuse-moi. (elle reprend) Bonjour **Rémus**, comment vas-**tu** ?

Ron sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_" R : Rémus ? Tu ? Et regarde la minauder… (voix de pimbêche) Oh Rémus mon chéri d'amour, comment tu vas ce matin ? Pas trop chaud ? Pas trop froid ? Attends je vais te prêter mon écharpe ! Ça va mieux mon Rémounet ? (voix normale) Et vas-y que je te sourie, et vas-y que je rigole… Je t'en ficherais moi… "_

**R.L :** Ben, comme tu le vois, je me porte comme un charme ! T'es sûr que ça va Ron ? T'as l'air d'avoir un peu chaud : tu es tout rouge.

En effet, les joues du jeune Gryffondor avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge brique. Comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**H :** Vous en faites pas Professeur.

**Ginny :** (qui comprend à son tour) Ça devrait passer.

**R.L :** (en inspirant, comme s'il venait de prendre une grande décision) Bon. Ecoutez moi bien tous les trois. Vu que vous faites presque partie de l'Ordre, vous êtes considérés comme des adultes ici. DONC. En dehors de l'Ecole, fini les « M. Lupin », « Professeur » et autres noms à coucher dehors. Moi, c'est **Rémus**... (comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose) Ah oui ! Et mes amis me tutoient et s'assoient à ma table pour boire, pas vrai Hagrid ?

Un silence s'installa autour de la table. C'était rare de voir Rémus Lupin faire un discours aussi long. Après un instant à échanger des regards interdit, ils éclatèrent de rire bruyamment (même Ron) et quatre amis s'installèrent finalement autour de la table.

**Hag :** Alors les enfants…comment se passe ce début d'année ? Vous devriez passer me voir, j'ai un tas de choses à vous montrer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent un petit sourire. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois ou Hagrid leur avait dit ça. Et la plupart du temps ce genre de "surprise" rimait avec "problèmes en prévision ".

**Her :** On… on essaiera.

Pendant qu'Hagrid tentait (en vain, faut bien le dire) de convaincre Hermione, Ron et Ginny de venir le soir-même voir ses trouvailles, Rémus se pencha vers Harry pour une conversation un peu plus privée.

**R.L :** Comment vas-tu ?

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Rémus avait en quelque sorte essayé de prendre la relève. Après tout, il était lui aussi un des amis les plus proche de James et Lily. C'était à lui de veiller sur leur fils.

_" H : Ras le bol de cette question. "_

**H :** (après un soupir) Ça va.

**R.L :** (qui sent bien que ça ne va pas) Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment. Même pendant mon cours, j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'ennuies.

Ça ne te ressemble pas. (il a un petit sourire) Je vais me vexer : ils sont pas si soporifiques que ça mes cours !

_" H : OUI, je suis mal. OUI, je voudrais justement **ne plus** être moi-même… Si seulement… "_

**H : **Vous… **Tu **sais, on a pas mal de travail.

**R.L :** Je ne parle pas de ça… C'était pas ta faute.

**H :** Tu…

**R.L :** (l'interrompant) Laisse-moi finir.(il baisse la voix) Si tu avais tenté quelque chose il t'aurais sûrement tué aussi. Et ça, Albus ne l'aurait certainement pas voulu. Tu dois aller de l'avant et arrêter de te laisser abattre. Il croyait en toi, alors ne gâche pas tout ça.

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit monter en lui une bouffée de colère.

_" H : Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient tous ? Que ça m'amuse de me réveiller chaque nuit en sueur avec cette vision de Dumbledore imprimée à jamais sur ma rétine ? "_

**H :** (tout bas avec colère) Tu crois que je sais pas tout ça ? Que j'y ai pas réfléchi ? Non, c'est sur que je t'attendait bien sagement pour éclairer ma lanterne. (ironique) Merci, Rémus grâce à toi j'y vois plus clair.

**Her & Ron :** (faisant le geste de se lever pour le rattraper) Harry !

**R.L :** (embarrassé) Laissez-le. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. J'irais le voir tout à l'heure. (ajoute devant l'air inquiet d'Hermione) Promis.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva, furieux, et quitta la table. Il rentra directement au dortoir. Visiblement personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille ! Toujours en train de lui parler de Dumbledore. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Harry saisit sa baguette et se mit à faire les cent pas au pied de son lit.

_«"H : J'en peut plus, il faut que ça change. Et je suis même pas fichu de trouver une formule. Une formule… Une formule… Quelque chose pour changer de forme… Métamorph…non. Métaphysique… non. "_

**H :** (crie) METAPHISIO !

Dans un éclair bleu et vert, Harry se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur du dortoir et sombra dans l'inconscient.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Voila ! REVIEWS please !


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, je sais:on a pris beaucoup de retard mais en ce moment c'est la folie alors nos plus plates excuses… ****octo**** tu nous a fait un peu peur quand même: c'est pas beau de faire du chantage! PHanTasmagoRia contentes de savoir que tu aimes, profite de la suite! Et merci à tous les autres Reviewers! **

**Bonne lecture et encore pardon! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 5**

**Réveil Difficile**

_"H: Douleur… Oula, j'ai du me cogner la tête…Outch."_

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le dortoir était baigné d'une légère fumée bleu pâle.

**H:** (se lève) Et mer…lin! _(Fut: Ouais, style rattrape toi!)_

Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

_"H: Pas la peine de se faire retirer des points pour une pauvre formule."_

**H:** La formule!

Le jeune homme courut à la salle de bain et se plaça devant le miroir.

**H:** (après un soupir) Super…

_"H: Rien de changé. Toujours ces cheveux qui tiennent pas en place… Oulà, j'ai besoin d'un bon coup de peigne! Les mêmes yeux. Même cette satanée cicatrice est encore là!"_

**H:** Mais c'est pas vrai!

Dans sa rage, Harry balança tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Livre, plume, couverture, édredon. Quand enfin il sentit la colère le quitter, dire que le dortoir était dans un piteux état aurait été un euphémisme. Découragé et à bout de forces, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras entrecroisés sur ses genoux.

**---:**T'es calmé?

Reconnaissant cette voix familière, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

**H:** Ouais. Laisse-moi tranquille Ron.

**R:** C'est encore ce minus de Malfoy qui t'a cherché des noises? _(Fut: Comment il parle trop mal le rouquin!)_

**H:** Hein? (il lève les yeux) Mais de quoi tu…

_"H: OULA!"_

**H:** parles…

Ron se tenait tranquillement face à lui. Enfin c'était Ron sans être vraiment lui.

**H:** Hum… C'est Carnaval aujourd'hui?

Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**R:** Oh! Tu parles de mes nouvelles bottes? Tu trouves que c'est trop voyant? Remarque, elles sont sympas, non? ... Harry?

La bouche ouverte dans une exclamation muette, Harry jetait sur son meilleur ami un regard plus qu'étonné (ok, disons les choses telles qu'elles sont: il est sur le cul!). Son cerveau enregistra rapidement tout ce qu'il voyait.

_"H: Difficile de dire ce qui m'étonne le plus. Les cheveux courts dressés en pic? Le manteau en cuir arrivant mi-mollets? La chemise de daim marron avec ces lacets sur le devant? On voit même son torse! Ou alors le pantalon large? Ou les fameuses bottes: énormes et bardées de chaînes? Mieux: le tatouage bizarre qu'il a dans le… EH! Deux secondes! Ron a jamais eu de tatouage! Oula, j'ai du me cogner la tête plus fort que ce que je croyait…"_

_"R: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me matte comme ça? Chui mal coiffé ou quoi?"_

S'agenouillant dans un mouvement souple (en prenant soin d'écarter les pans de son manteau) _(Fut: style il se la joue à la Matrix!)_, Ron se porta à la hauteur de son ami et fit claquer ses doigts plusieurs fois devant ses yeux écarquillés.

**R:** Allô Harry? Ici Poudlard… T'as fumé ou quoi? (des plumes d'hypogriffe?)

**H:** (reprenant ses esprits) Hein? Quoi? Oui, je suis la…

_"R: Il a pas l'air net."_

Sans patienter plus longtemps, Ron saisit son ami par le bras, le força à se mettre debout et l'entraîna sans ménagement derrière lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne chercha même pas à résister.

_"H: Ça doit être une blague…Mais oui! C'est les jumeaux! A tous les coups ils ont **encore **confondu ma date de naissance et celle d'Hermione. Et ils ont embarqué Ron là-dedans!_"

Tout fier d'avoir trouvé une explication à ce remue-ménage, Harry se contenta de suivre son ami sans résister, un sourire au coin des lèvres. _(Fut: il est malin quand même...)_

_"H: Je vais les laisser mariner un peu avant de leur dire que j'ai tout pigé. En tout cas ils se sont donné du mal, on dirait même que le Château a changé." _

Harry en était là de ses réflexion quand Ron entra en collision (et pas une simple bousculade vu la vitesse à laquelle il marchait!) avec quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et tomba à la renverse sur son ami.

**R:** (rattrapé in extremis par Harry) Outch! (à l'inconnu) Eh, fais gaffe où tu vas espèce de… **Malfoy**… (un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres) Et moi qui cherchais quelqu'un sur qui me passer les nerfs. (il se redresse) Tu tombes pile poil!

**Drago:** (un peu effrayé) Weasley… Potter.

_"H: Ok. **Là**, y'a un problème. 1) Malfoy a les cheveux courts…ok. Mais PAS COIFFES! 2) Depuis quand il porte des lunettes? 3) J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois ni Crabble, ni Goyle à l'horizon. Malfoy sans ses chiens de garde? A d'autres! Et 4) La c'est encore plus grave: Georges et Fred **ne peuvent pas** avoir organisé ÇA! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"_

**R:** Ecoute, sale petite fouine…

_"H: Au moins il a le même surnom."_

**R:** Ou tu dégage de mon chemin, ou je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne bouscule personne pendant un** booon** bout de temps.

_"H: Ça ressemble pas à Ron ça."_

**H:** Ron…

**R:** Laisse-le moi. (il sourit méchamment). Chacun son tour. Ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pas botté son petit cul miteux à ce…

Une décharge lumineuse, qu'il évita de justesse vint frapper le mur derrière lui. Avec une vivacité que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, Ron dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago Malfoy.

**R:** Rapidus Endoloris!

Touché de plein fouet par un éclair bleu, Drago s'effondra en se tordant de douleur. Ses cris déchirants firent sursauter Harry. Trop choqué pour bouger, il observa Ron qui semblait se délecter de chaque soupir de souffrance, chaque cri.

**H:** (se jetant sur Ron) Arrête! Mais à quoi tu joues?

**R:** Ça défoule. Bon. A moins que tu veuille lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce que Rusard nous tombe dessus, on ferait bien d'aller en cours.

_"R: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé ce matin? Il a vraiment l'air dans le cirage!"_

_"H: Mais il va me lâcher oui! Je suis pas une remorque! Et… Malfoy? Rho je vais pas me mettre à m'inquiéter pour lui quand même: là ça deviendrait bizarre! Et puis c'était peut-être Georges ou Fred déguisé, on sait jamais!"_

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux garçons atteignaient **enfin** les cachots où ils s'engouffrèrent.

**Rémus Lupin:** Harry! Ron! On attendait plus que vous les amis.

_"H: Les amis?"_

**R:** Excuse-nous, Rémus. Un petit … (il sourit) détail à régler.

_"H: Rémus? Et il le tutoie en plus?"_

**R.L:** (un peu contrarié) Ouais, mais veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent. Le Préfet en Chef se doit de montrer l'exemple.

_"H: Quoi? Ron est Préfet en Chef? Mais…"_

**R.L:** Compris Harry? D'ailleurs où est ta chaîne?

_"H: Pourquoi moi? C'est pas vrai tout le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'ils ont tous changé de tête… même Neuville a un look d'enfer! Mais en plus il faudrait que je sois Préfet en Chef!"_

**H:** Quelle…?

**R: **(le coupe) Il l'a oubliée. Harry ne s'est pas vraiment levé du bon pied ce matin.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Ron força Harry à s'asseoir.

**R:** (tout bas à Harry) Je sais pas ce que t'as ce matin mais c'est pas parce que Rémus nous a à la bonne qu'on peut tout se permettre… enfin presque tout!

**H:** (même ton) Mais de quelle chaîne il parle?

---: De ta chaîne de Préfet, andouille!

_"H: Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui va pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici… Parce que je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là!"_

**H:** (en se retournant) Hermione, **enfin**! Explique-moi qu'est-ce …

Les mots avaient visiblement décidé de ne plus franchir sa bouche. Harry resta figé quelques instants. _(Fut: vous en faites pas ça risque de lui arriver assez souvent.)_

_"R: Il fait la même tête que quand il m'a vu au dortoir tout à l'heure."_

Là c'en était trop. Si Hermione s'y mettait aussi… Enfin quoi! Une minijupe? Un tee-shirt asymétrique dévoilant son ventre plat?

_"H: Depuis quand elle fait assez de sport pour avoir des abdos comme ça?"_

Des piercings? Une coiffure complètement démente avec des mèches colorées?

_"H: Au secours!" _

La tête d'Harry se mit à tourner, tourner… L'instant d'après il s'affalait sur sa table, inconscient.

**Her:** Harry!

**------------------------**

_"H: Hmm… Moelleux…"_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux un bref instant pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière.

_"H: Ron a encore du oublier de tirer le rideau…Quel cauchemar! J'en ai encore des sueurs froides…Faut vraiment avoir un grain pour rêver des trucs comme ça. "_

**---: **Réveillé?

_"H: Qu'est-ce que…"_

Il ouvrit les yeux.

**H:** Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre dortoir?

La jeune fille était assise à côté de lui sur le lit. Et en plus c'était la même Hermione que dans son rêve...dans son cauchemar. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour chasser la jeune fille. Sans effet.

_"H: Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller..."_

Elle s'approcha d'un mouvement félin et posa une main froide sur son front.

**Her: **Visiblement t'as pas l'air beaucoup mieux… Ptèt que si je fais... ça.

Sous l'œil médusé d'Harry, Hermione se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne le sentant pas résister, elle l'enjamba et intensifia leur étreinte.

_"H: OULA!"_

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Harry la repoussa sans ménagement.

**Her:** Eh! Mais à quoi tu joues?

**H:** (se leve du lit) C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non? T'as pensé à Ron?

**Her:** Je vois vraiment pas le rapport. Tu sais bien que ça l'a jamais dérangé qu'on "s'amuse" tout les deux.

**H:** De quoi tu parles? Euh... approche pas.

Sans avoir l'air de l'avoir entendu, Hermione contourna le lit d'un pas tranquille et séducteur. Cherchant à tout prix à éviter un deuxième "corps à corps", Harry recula jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mur stopper sa progression.

_"H: Ça commence à sentir le roussi..."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mouhahahahahah jsuis tro mdr en sachant ce qui va se passer et pourquoi ça se passe comme ça c trop drole! Le voilà mal barré le ptit Harry... On espère que vous avez aimé et on attend vos reviews avec impatience... Merci à tous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord pardonnez nous pour le retard… OUIN on est désolées! Mais voilà ce chapitre est en ligne maintenant, alors pardonnez-nous!**

**Ps: des reviews? **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face à lui, Hermione fit courir une main experte dans ses cheveux, puis sur son torse avant de se coller contre lui d'une façon plus que suggestive. N'y tenant plus, Harry la poussa violement cette fois, et elle atterrit sur le lit.

**H:** Laisse-moi tranquille. Je sais pas qui tu es, mais…

**Her:** (énervée) Bon, là j'en ai marre! Tu sais que j'aime bien quand ça devient un peu violent mais là je trouve pas ça drôle. Alors quand tu sera calmé, tu sais ou me trouver.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre en claquant violement la porte. Dans un soupir de soulagement (teinté d'une légère incompréhension), Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit.

**H:** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel!

-----------------------------

Après une nuit sans sommeil, Harry en était arrivé à deux conclusions. Ou il avait changé plus que son apparence avec cette satanée formule, ou alors il devenait complètement dingue. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Décidant qu'il avait assez attiré l'attention sur lui la veille, le jeune sorcier tenta de suivre les cours normalement. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

"H: Le seul moyen de m'en sortir c'est d'essayer de me trouver un allié. Mais à qui je vis me confier? Ron torture les gens, Hermione me saute dessus, et j'ai même vu Neuville jeter un sort à un gamin terrifié. Alors qui?"

Une fois de plus, ses pas semblaient l'avoir portés malgré lui ver s la seule personne en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le bas de l'escalier menant chez Dumbledore.

"H: Si seulement il était encore là…Eh, une minute. Si tout a changé a ce point-là peut-être que…"

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, l'escalier apparut, semblant l'inviter à grimper.

**H:** Quand faut y aller…

D'un pas qui se voulait décidé, le jeune avança jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Là, ne sachant trop quoi faire, ni même quel mot de passe prononcer, il regarda l'aigle comme si celui-ci pouvait lui être de la moindre utilité.

"H: Allez, soit sympa, ouvre-moi! Faut que je parle à Dumby…" 

Et l'escalier apparut.

"H: Bon, on est plus à une bizarrerie près!" 

Il gravit les marche et frappa doucement à la porte du bureau.

Entre, Harry!

Trop heureux d'entendre de nouveau cette voix, le jeune homme franchit la porte immédiatement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres…mais pas pour longtemps. Le bureau qu'il avait connu n'avait rien de similaire à celui-ci. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par de faibles bougies disséminées dans la pièce.

**Dumbledore:** Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Viens par là.

Avançant à pas prudents vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait, Harry avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Malgré une rapide préparation mentale, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa mâchoire tomber quand il aperçut enfin Albus Dumbledore.

**D:** Harry, ça ne va pas?

"H: Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller… FAITES QUE JE ME REVEILLE!" 

Cet homme face à lui n'avait rien en commun avec le Dumbledore qu'Harry connaissait. Celui-ci était gros et gras, comme s'il venait d'avaler un troupeau de chèvres _(Fut: Si, si je vous assure, un troupeau de chèvres entier ça fait grossir…)_. Sa barbe jaunâtre lui donnait un teint cireux que la lumières des bougies accentuaient. Dun œil horrifié, Harry le vit tendre une main aux ongles crasseux vers son visage. D'un bond horrifié, le jeune homme s'écarta.

**D:** Harry? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

**H:** (bredouille) Rien, Monsieur. Je… Je vais bien.

**D:** Tu es sur?

**H:** (avec un sourire mal assuré) Oui, oui.

**D:** (avec un mouvement de la main) Alors viens par ici.

En prenant bien soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de "Dumbledore", Harry le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Sur celui-ci était posé un étrange plat au fond étrangement luminescent..

**H:** (intrigué) Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'est?

**D:** (le regarde à nouveau, intrigué) Harry, tu es sur que ça va? Tu as déjà vu cet "Attrape-Ennemi", tu l'as même utilisé la semaine dernière.

**H:** Oh, oui, bien sur…J'ai cru que c'était un genre de Pensine.

**D:** De quoi?

**H:** (changeant de sujet) Hum… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer?

Après un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme, Dumbledore retourna son regard vers l'Attrape-Ennemi.

**D:** Il se rapproche.

**H:** Qui?

**D:** Jeudusor. Cette espèce de magicien blanc de pacotille…

"H: Alors là on nage en plein cauchemar…" 

Devant le visage décomposé de son jeune élève, le Directeur de Poudlard repoussa l'"Attrape-Ennemi" de la main.

**D:** Harry, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as vraiment une salle mine. Et on ne voudrais pas ce ces mignons petits Serpentards gagnent le match de demain, n'est-ce pas?

"H: Mignons? Les Serpentard?" 

**D:** Allez, sors d'ici et va voir Mme Pomfresh.

Sans se faire prier outre mesure, Harry quitta d'un pas plutôt précipité (y'a de quoi) le bureau du Directeur.

"H: Si il croit que je vais aller voir la Mme Pomfresh d'ici, il se met le doigt dans l'œil! Elle est tellement gentille qu'ici ça doit être une vraie sorcière!… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à résonner comme ça? Ça me donne mal au crâne tous ces changements…"

Harry ôta ses lunettes un court instant pour se passer une main sur le visage.

_"H: En tout cas là j'ai un sérieux, sérieux, mais alors sérieux problème. C'est Dumbledore mais en même temps, bah c'était **pas** Dumbledore."_

: Hé mon pote tu ramènes ta fraise? On va faire un match de Quidditch.

Harry se retourna pour voir Ron, dans une tenue encore plus extravagante (avec comme des plumes de corbeau sur sa veste), l'attendant quelques mètres plus loin.

"H: Oh non, pas lui!" 

Ouvrant des yeux grand comme des soucoupes il fit demi-tour et partit presque en courant.

"H: Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller. Obligé. De toute façon ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Raaaa nan mais c'est pas possible qu'est se que c'est que cette merrrrrrrrr…"

Il était arrivé dans le parc. Là, il s'écroula au pied d'un arbre, complètement abattu.

Il resta ainsi tous l'après-midi, tournant et retournant la situation dans tous les sens. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi a faire c'était de gagner un joli mal de crâne.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il avait en avait fini par conclure qu'il avait débarqué dans une sorte de monde parallèle ou un truc du genre. Et qu'a première vue, toutes les personnalités des gens qu'il connaissait étaient maintenant à l'opposé de se qu'il étaient pour lui.

"H: Bon alors… le Ron que je connais est devenu un gros voyou genre heu…gros voyou, quoi! Hermione une espèce de …de…de nympho qui saute sur tout se qui bouge. Rhaaa! Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne! Bon mais doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui n'est pas si bizarre!"

A cet instant le souvenir d'une chevelure blond filasse passa devant ses yeux.

_"H: Malefoy… Lui aussi il est trop bizarre… (avec un petit sourire pour lui-même) il parait même presque fréquenta… Oh oh… oh! Nan, c'est pas possible, c'est **pas** possible. Rhaaaa et pourtant ça serais logique… Si Ron me fout les jetons, alors Malefoy devrais être, heu… gentil? C'est pas vrai mais on nage dans la quatrième dimension!"_

Il avait repéré Malfoy non loin de lui, alors qu'il "méditait" sur ce nouveau Poudlard qu'il avait découvert.

"H: Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Roooo… misère de misère…" 

Harry se dirigea donc vers notre chère tête blonde, qui était assis contre un arbre un peu plus loin, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu vers le lac.

N'arrivant pas à se décider, Harry dut franchir au moins 4 ou 5 fois la distance le séparant de Malfoy puis rebrousser chemin avant de respirer un bon coup et d'oser aller lui parler.

_"H: Bon allez! Courage… Rhaaaa j'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire."_

**H:** (toussotant) Hum! hum!

"_H:_ _Et je dis quoi maintenant?"_

**H:** Heuu…Salut Malefoy…Ça va aujourd'hui?

"H: Mais quel crétin…mais quel crétin…."

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry et le regarda, interloqué.

**D:** … Nan, ça va pas Potter. T'as pété un câble ou quoi? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais répondre? A tous les coups c'est encore une de tes stupides blagues qui ne font rire que toi et tes petits copains. Alors dégage, ok?

"H: T.T Je crois que je suis mal barré…" 

**H:** Ecoute ça me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de devoir faire ça, mais ici t'es le seul qui me parraisse a peu près normal… Enfin, heu… pas normal comme dans la réalité, enfin… la "réalité"… je devrais peu être dire "monde parallèle" ou un truc du genre… Mouai, un truc du genre c'est bien vu que je sais pas vraiment ou je suis…En plus v'la la tronche de Dumbledore… et Ron… Oh! et le pire c'est Hermione: elle, elle détient la médaille d'or….

Pendant que Harry s'embrouillait, Drago le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui un ... fou. Harry s'en aperçu, et arrêta immédiatement de parler.

**D:** (se lève et fait mine de partir) Bon…Ecoute…Si t'es là pour me montrer à quel point t'es timbré, c'était pas la peine je le savais déjà et…

**H:** (qui s'énerve un peu) Ah non, tu vas pas me jeter! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça ME fait bizarre de venir te demander de l'aide. Alors tu restes là et tu m'écoutes.

**D:** (se dégage de la main qu'Harry a posé sur son épaule) Nan mais ça va pas! Je parle pas à un binoclard complètement taré!

**H:** Eh oh, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli! J'essaye de parler avec toi là… Et je te signale que t'es aussi binoclard que moi : mon ptit père!

**D:** Bon, écoute. Je vais être sympa, rien qu'une fois, même si je sais que tu te fout de moi encore une fois…Mais je vais t'écouter.

**H:** (avec un grand sourire) Ah merci, génial! …Bon, alors… euh …Par quoi commencer? Ah oui…Alors écoute: tout ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre. Mais, bah je crois que je viens d'un monde parallèle…disons que mon monde est complètement différent.

Malgré un regard plus que dubitatif, Drago laissa Harry continuer.

**H:** Bref… je pense que ma formule a marché mais pas comme je le voulais. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était juste changer d'apparence. Je veux dire, après la mort de Sirius, et celle de Dumbledore…

Drago venait quasiment de s'étouffer et le regardait, effaré.

**H:** Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

**D:** Attends, tu viens de prononcer son vrai nom alors que personne n'est sensé le connaître? Alors **ça** c'est dingue. Mais comment tu la appris?

**H:** De quoi? Comment ça son **vrai** nom? Mais Dumbledore… c'est Dumbledore, non? Quoi, me dit pas que ça aussi ça a changé! …OH! me dis pas qu'il s'appelle Voldemort?

**D:** Voldemort? C'est quoi ce nom pourrit? Je sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais ici tout le monde connaît "Dumbledore" sous le nom de Erodlebmud, mais tout le monde l'appelle l'Autre vu qu'il leur fout les jetons… et aussi que Erodlebmud c'est pas vraiment facile à se rappeler…

**H:** L'Autre? Bon alors ça confirme ce que je pense: je suis dans un monde complètement opposé au mien.

**D:** (après un instant de doute) Admettons que je te croie…J'avoue que depuis quelques jours, tu es plutôt…disons, différent que le Potter que je connaît.

**H:** Bah oui…Et toi t'es complètement différent du Drago que je connais.

Un groupe d'élèves franchit les portes du Château, riant entre eux.

**D:** (jetant des coups d'œils nerveux autour de lui) Mais on ne peut pas parler ici. Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, je crois…

**H:** Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

**D:** Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Rendez-vous ce soir dans ta chambre de préfet. Là on aura le temps de parler.

**H:** Heu… Ouais.

**D:** A ce soir alors.

Après un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, Drago prit le chemin vers le Château.

"H: Ok… Je sais pas dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer mais de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…"

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry décida de monter dès maintenant dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas prendre le risque de croiser Ron ou Hermione. Et puis au moins il serait là quand Drago viendrait le voir.

"H : Si un jour on m'avais dit j'aurais "rendez-vous" avec Drago Malfoy…" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà… La suite au prochain épisode…**

**Laissez nous des reviews (et même des idées si vous en avez) parce que c'est toujours sympa d'ajouter des éléments qui ne sont pas à nous dans notre fic ;)**

**Bye!**


End file.
